Sailor Scout
The Sailor Scouts are the main characters of the Sailor Moon series. They fight against evil forces like the Negaverse. The Sailor Scouts are: #Sailor Moon (Serena) #Sailor Mercury (Amy) #Sailor Mars (Raye) #Sailor Jupiter (Lita) #Sailor Venus (Mina) Sailor Moon is the leader of the Sailor Scouts. The Sailor Scouts each have their own powers. Sailor Moon usually uses a finshing move to destroy most of her enemies. Sailor Mercury uses water and ice related attacks. Sailor Mars uses fire related attacks. Sailor Jupiter uses lightning related attacks, and Sailor Venus uses energy-related attacks. To transform, they would need to take their transformation stick and say "Mercury Power!" "Mars Power!" "Jupiter Power!" or "Venus Power!" Sailor Moon would use a locket and say "Moon Prism Power!" In Sailor Moon S, five new Sailor Scouts appeared. Three were Outer Sailor Scouts, whose attacks consisted of energy balls shaped like planets: #Sailor Uranus (Amara) #Sailor Neptune (Michelle) #Sailor Pluto (Trista) Sailor Pluto first appeared in Sailor Moon R, but did not fight the evil forces then, as she was the guardian of the time warp. Rini became Sailor Mini Moon (also saying "Moon Prism Power" to transform) and fought alongside the Sailor Scouts, and Sailor Saturn appeared in her Sailor form once during the final battle. Her power is the ability to destroy a planet, but using her power will kill her. Her human form is Hotaru. Silver Millennium The Sailor Scouts helped Queen Serenity defend the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Moon was Princess Serena at the time. They were defeated by the Negaforce, and sent to a new future on Earth by Queen Serenity. Sailor Moon In Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts were reawakened by Luna, one by one (with the exception of Sailor Venus, who was awakened by Artemis). In the first episode, A Moon Star is Born, Luna gave Serena a locket which she used to transform into Sailor Moon. She fought against the minions of the Negaverse. Her finishing move was Moon Tiara Magic. In Episode 5, Computer School Blues, Luna discovered Amy to be Sailor Mercury, and gave her a transformation stick during the battle with the Negamonster, Garoben. Two episodes later, in Episode 7, An Uncharmed Life, Luna discovered Raye to be Sailor Mars, and gave her a transformation stick. After transforming, Sailor Mars destroyed the Negamonster, Kigaan, with Mars Fire Ignite. The three Sailor Scouts fought against the forces of Jedite and Neflite until Episode 20, where Neflite was killed. In Episode 21, Jupiter Comes Thundering In, Luna discovered Lita to be Sailor Jupiter, and gave her a transformation stick during the battle with Game Machine Man, one of the Seven Shadows. Sailor Jupiter's attack was Jupiter Thunder Crash. From here, Sailor Moon used Moon Healing Activation to heal those turned into Negamonsters. In Episode 29, Sailor V Makes the Scene, Sailor Venus, whose human form is Mina, appeared to save the other Sailor Scouts from Malachite's attack using her Venus Crescent Beam Smash After the death of Zoycite, the full-fledged team of Sailor Scouts fought against Malachite and his evil forces. At one point, they pretended to fight each other so they could trick Queen Beryl and find the entrance to the Negaverse. After the death of Malachite, they went off to face Queen Beryl, using Sailor Teleport for the first time to get there. However, Sailor Jupiter was killed by two of Beryl's Doom and Gloom Girls (though she killed them in the process). Sailor Mercury was killed by the leader of the Doom and Gloom Girls with cords (and possibly an energy wave), Sailor Venus was killed by a pink Doom and Gloom Girl (though Sailor Venus killed her as well), and Sailor Mars and the two remaining Doom and Gloom Girls destroyed each other, leaving only Sailor Moon to fight Queen Beryl. After Queen Beryl merged with the Negaforce, Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serena. The spirits of the other Sailor Scouts came to give her power, and she used Cosmic Moon Power to destroy Beryl. All the Sailor Scouts returned safely, but none of them remembered anything. Sailor Moon R When Alan and Ann invaded in Sailor Moon R, Luna was forced to restore Serena's memory as Sailor Moon to fight off a Cardian named Vampeal. She destroyed her with her tiara. In the second episode, So You Want to be in Pictures, Luna restored the memories of the other four Sailor Scouts during the battle with Cardian Minotaur. Sailor Moon's locket was broken by Cardian Racy, and earlier her tiara stopped working, but Queen Serenity restored the locket (turning her transformation phrase into Moon Crystal Power) and gave her the Moon Scepter. Her finishing move then became Moon Scepter Elimination. The Sailor Scouts fought against Alan and Ann until they turned good and left Earth with the Doom Tree, now the Tree of Life. In the process they picked up some new attacks: Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze, Mars Firebird Strike, Jupiter Thunder Dragon, and Venus Meteor Shower. They then fought against the Negamoon Family. Against Rubeus's servants, the Negamoon Sisters, and their droids, they learned some more new attacks: Shine Aqua Illusion, Mars Celestial Fire Surround, Jupiter Thunderclap Zap, and Venus Love Chain Encircle. Also, they got new communicators and transformation sticks, and their transformation phrase is changed to "Venus Star Power", etc. At one point, all but Sailor Moon were captured by Rubeus, but Sailor Moon defeated Rubeus and set them free. They escaped using Sailor Teleport while Rubeus was killed as he blew up his ship. After fighting off Emerald and her droids, they went to the future with Rini, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis. Before they entered the time warp, they met up with the guardian, Sailor Pluto. They used the Sailor Planet Attack to destroy Emerald's droid, Genie of the Time Warp, after Emerald separated them from Tuxedo Mask and Rini. After fighting and defeating Emerald in the form of a gigantic dragon, they returned to the past. In the end, Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serena. She and Rini received power from the other Sailor Scouts and destroyed the true enemy, Wiseman. Afterward, in the final episode, they tried to decide who should be leader, going through all their achievements, until they decided that Sailor Moon should remain the leader. Sailor Moon S The Sailor Scouts fought against the Heart Snatchers of the Bureau of Bad Behavior next, including Kaorinite (whom the Sailor Planet Attack was ineffective against), the Witches 5, and some various Daimons. During this time, Sailor Moon got the Moon Spiral Heart Scepter, and her new finishing move from here was Moon Spiral Heart Attack. During the battle, two Outer Sailor Scouts appeared: Sailor Uranus (Amara) and Sailor Neptune (Michelle). They fought against the Heart Snatchers, but rarely teamed up with the Sailor Scouts. After the death of Kaorinite, Rini arrived and joined the team as Sailor Mini Moon. Her attack was Pink Sugar Heart Attack. During the battle with Eugeal of the Witches 5, Sailor Pluto (Trista) appeared. Sailor Moon got the Purity Chalice and used it to transform into Super Sailor Moon. In this form, her finishing move is upgraded to Rainbow Moon Heart Ache. During Kaorinite and Eugeal's searches for the three Pure Hearts, each of the Sailor Scouts was targeted one by one: First Raye, then Lita, then Amy, then Serena, then Mina. Eventually, this led to a showdown with the Sailor Scouts and the Outer Sailor Scouts against Germatoid (the Daimon possessing the Heart Snatchers' leader, Doctor Tomoe), Mistress 9 (who was possessing Hotaru, whom the Sailor Scouts (but not the Outer Sailor Scouts) wanted to protect, and Pharaoh 90. Sailor Pluto was killed in a helicopter explosion caused by unnamed Daimons, and Sailor Uranus killed Germatoid with her sword. After Hotaru overpowered and destroyed Mistress 9, she awakened as Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of destruction. She has the power to destroy a planet, but will die if she uses the attack. She tried to destroy Pharaoh 90, but Sailor Moon turned into Super Sailor Moon with the other Sailor Scouts' power (as the Purity Chalice was destroyed when Pharaoh 90 was summoned) and destroyed Pharaoh 90 herself, saving Sailor Saturn (who was reborn as a baby). Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune then fought Sailor Moon, as they did not want her as their queen, but she defeated them with a bright light from their tiara. They left, recognizing her as their queen. Sailor Moon Super S The next enemy of the Sailor Scouts was the Dark Moon Circus. For 21 episodes they fought against the Amazon Trio and their Remless. During this time, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were given the power to transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon at will by Pegasus, and whenever Sailor Mini Moon used Crystal Twinkle Bell, Sailor Moon would use Moon Gorgeous Meditation to destroy a Remless. Against Fish Eye's Remless Mawashitaro, Pegasus turned Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus into Super Sailors (which hardly look any different from their regular Sailor forms) and upgraded their attacks to Super Aqua Illusion, Mega Mars Fire Rings Flash, Superior Sparkling Thunder, and Super Venus Love Chain. As with the Heart Snatchers, each of them was targeted by the Amazon Trio (only Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye, as Fish Eye preferred to go after men) to extract their dream mirror in search of Pegasus. First Raye, then Mina, then Amy, then Lita, then Serena. Against the Amazon Quartet, the Sailor Scouts learned new attacks: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Mars Flame Shooter, Jupiter Oak Evolution, and Venus Love and Beauty Shock. They fought against the Amazon Quartet and Zirconia in the final set of episodes. It was Sailor Mercury who defeated Zirconia, forcing him to drain the Amazon Quartet's energy, until the Sailor Scouts convinced them to smash their orbs to stop him. Afterward, they fought Queen Nehelenia. They were losing until the Amazon Quartet took the crystal from her and gave it to Sailor Moon. After Sailor Mini Moon got everyone on Earth to restore the Golden Crystal's power, she and Sailor Moon defeated Queen Nehelenia, though she survived and later resealed herself inside her mirror for all time. Trivia *The Sailor Scouts are slightly parodied in Dragonball Z. Five of Frieza's strongest henchmen, the Ginyu Force, like to strike poses that are slightly reminiscent of the Sailor Scouts, except more ridiculous than them. Also like the Sailor Scouts, all have their own colorcode and most have their own special abilities (though Recoome and Jeice do not seem to have any special abilities aside from Recoome's ability to take a lot of punishment, and Jeice's Crusher Ball attack). The two main differences are that all members of the Ginyu Force are male, and they fight for evil. However, at one point Ginyu switches bodies with a female character, Bulma, which further enhances their resemblance. *For this reason, there is much fan art about the Sailor Scouts dressing like the Ginyu Force (or vice versa), and much fanfiction about the Sailor Scouts fighting them. *In the SNES game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mario, Geno, Mallow, Peach, and Bowser encounter five warriors who work for Smithy, called the Axem Rangers, each colorcoded and similar to the Sailor Scouts, Sentai, and the Ginyu Force. *In both Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon Super S, Sailor Mars is the first of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted by the evil organization. Category:Sailor Moon (season one) Category:Sailor Moon R (season two) Category:Sailor Moon S (season three) Category:Sailor Moon SuperS (season four) Category:Inner Sailor Scouts Category:Outer Sailor Scouts